In pipeline operations and other industrial applications, flowmeters are used to measure the volumetric flow rate of a gaseous or liquid flow stream moving through a piping section. The pressure in the flowmeter can be high, so a need exists to control access to the flowmeter. For safety reasons, access to the flowmeter should be limited to authorized parties.